A blockchain may comprise a growing list of records contained in blocks linked using cryptography. Each block of a blockchain may contain transaction information, account information, information about one or more previous blocks, and other related information. A blockchain may be implemented in a peer-to-peer network comprising a plurality of nodes adhering to a protocol for inter-node communication, transaction or block validation, and consensus formation. A user may interact with a blockchain using script commands or one or more application programming interfaces (“APIs”) associated with the blockchain. Such methods may be user-unfriendly and specific to particular blockchains and may require repetitive input of configuration information. In developing blockchain-related applications or products, developers may have to use the aforementioned methods to interact with the blockchain, which may require substantial expertise and efforts when implementing even simple functionalities. The efficiency of developing and verifying such applications or products may thereby be constrained by the limitations of the existing interface options.